


Love Love-nya

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aleina, Alternate Universe - Twins, Animal Traits, DJWifi, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lordnoire, Marinne - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: What would happen if eight very lovey dovey teenagers, who also happen to be superheroes, had a very normal Valentine's Day without even having an akuma attack. The perfect day for a lovely date, a swift patrol and some sheanigans.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrienne Agreste | Kitty Noire/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Lordbug, Adrienne Agreste | Kitty Noire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Lordbug
Kudos: 5





	Love Love-nya

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, in this au almost everyone has a twin, so the miracuclass, Kagami, Luka and most of the characters like Marc or Aurore also have twins. The names of the twins are: Kagami-Sakura, Luka-Luke, Kim-Jin, Max-Mathilda, Alix-Axel, Mylenne-Mylo, Ivan-Ion, Lila-Leo, Juleka-Julen, Rose-Lily, Sabrina-Sebastian, Chloe-Cleon, Marinette-Marin, Adrien-Adrienne, Alya-Alen and Nino-Nina  
> P.D.: There's mainly fluff and teasing in the fic, thought it has some other stuff.

**_-At Dupain-Cheng bakery-_ **

"Marinette! The chocolates are ready!" says Marin from downstairs.

Marinette goes downstairs carrying lots of boxes. "Perfect! The packages are also ready! If we hurry up, we'll be able be early to school!" chirps the girl.

Both twins begin to pack the chocolates they had prepared for their classmates and friends on their respective packages with a bit of help of their kwamis. In no time, they had 19 packages for their classmates, a package of rice cookies for Lila, so she couldn't complain that Marinette tried to poison her with one of her many fake allergies or accuse her of bullying for excluding Lila, and 12 special packages for their closest friends, including Chat's and Kitty's but they hid those in their room. They put in their bags the ones for their friends and the rest were separated in different plastic bags. They say goodbye to their parents and leave for school carrying all the bags, trembling in excitement for the day.

They arrive in less than five minutes to the school gates, checking that their classmates are still not there and enter into the building to put down the heavy bags, hiding them to surprise their classmates. Then, they pick up their school bags, they meet in the hallway and go outside of the building to wait for their friends in order to avoid suspicion. A few minutes later, they see Alya and Nino in the distance, being all lovey-dovey, but there's no signs of Nina and Alen. When Alya and Nino finally get to the school, Marinette sees Nina and Alen holding hands both very flustered and slowly walking to the school.

"Hey girl, hi Mar" salutes Alya.

"Hey lovebirds, are you two done with being so gross? I very much like the cute tooth-rooting couple over there than you gross duo" says Marinette laughing.

"Ha! If you want a gross couple you should see your brother when he's with Adrienne. They are cute and very sweet one moment and the next one they are sassily bantering or entranced with the other or kissing" laughs Nino.

"Hey, that was one time and we weren't kissing in front of you. You and Nina were the ones that came for us" replies Marin. "Unlike you and Alya we only kiss in private".

"Besides, you're telling me?" asks Marinette sassily. "You only see how they are when we hang out or you and Nina hang with Adrien and Adrienne and Marin is there too. I have to deal with them each time they have a date or Adrienne stays the night or even when we have a girls night at my place. Also add that I have to hear Marin talk about her on a daily basis".

"Yeah, because I don't hear you talk about Adrien every day, or how cute is Chat Noir when he acts like a real cat or even how hot is Kagami" sasses back Marin.

"Please, I bet I hear her lovey ramblings far more than you do" says Alya smirking. "My girl is the chaos of love, and yet she doesn't marry me".

"I wouldn't even complain if you married Marinette" says Nino.

"Like I've told you so many times Alya, you aren't getting this buns" says Marinette smiling. "And even if I married her, you wouldn't get free pastries Nino".

"You're killing me here Mari. I need some of those baked goods and if I try to marry Marin, Adrienne will have my head" says Nino dramatically.

"Get in the line, Alen also wants to marry me and lose his head at Adrienne's hands" says Marin and turns to greet Alen and Nina who have just arrived. "Speaking of, you finally got here man, I thought I'd get old before you arrived".

"Leave them be, they are cute being blushy like that" says Marinette.

"Oh, is that so? Then we'll die of cuteness when you try to confess to Adrien" replies Nina, calming down her embarrassment.

"By the way, are you going to confess today girl?" asks Alya.

"I'll just say, lately my bro hasn't stopped talking about you. I haven't heard him talk so much about someone, not even Ladybug or Kagami when they were dating" says Nino to give her some hopes.

"And let's not talk about how he looks at you" says Alen finally calming down from his embarrassment.

"Geez guys, you're so good giving her hopes" says Nina. "But we're talking about Marinette, that won't encourage her, she'll only get more nervous".

"That may have been on the past Nina, but my sister is a very different girl now" says Marin proudly. "I know she will ace that confession and none of her plans will fail".

"Dude, it's so weird to hear you encouraging Mari to confess to Adrien" says Alen.

"Ever since he confessed to Adrienne he and Adrien have been getting along better" points Alya. "Maybe he is finally used to think of our Sunny boy as his brother-in-law".

"Can't I simply encourage my sister after realizing how much of a jerk I've been" says Marin.

"Well, you weren't that bad, you never discouraged me from confessing to Adrien" says Marinette. "Thought you were rather eager to help me to put down my little Adrien shrine".

"Okay first, that shrine was nowhere near of being little, we spent the whole afternoon getting rid of that. Second, I was helping you because you were down, not because of pettiness" says Marin.

"Yeah, yeah. All of that is very interesting, but we're waiting for your answer Mari. Is today the day?" says Alya butting in.

"Well, I didn't think about confessing today, but maybe I'll do it" says Marinette smiling.

"If he doesn't confess first or I make him confess after hearing another time just how amazing you are and how talented and pretty and bla bla bla. I swear I could even make him confess publicly if I hear him compliment you one more time" says Nino rolling his eyes.

"You will not do that" says Alya seriously. "Unless I'm part of it".

"Alya!" complains Marinette.

"Yeah, Alya. You know I want to be part of it" says Nina.

"Nina!" complains Marinette.

"Be part of what?" says Adrienne just arriving. "By the way, hi everyone".

Everyone turns around surprised and sees Adrienne standing there and Adrien a bit behind her. They begin to sweat because of how close had Adrien been to hear them and begin to think of an excuse to say, but Nina comes up with an idea first.

"Oh, nothing important, I'll tell you later" says Nina.

"Hi everyone" says Adrien.

"Hi dude, how's the day? Got any plans for today?" says Nino.

"Is there a lucky girl you want to spend it with?" says Alen with a couple of winks.

"I don't know, maybe there is" says Adrien with a Chat-like grin. "But nah, I'm completely free today after I finish practice. Adrienne and Marin are going on a date, so there's no modelling".

"Well, we are also going on a date and Alen and Nina too. But hey, Marinette is free. You two could hangout as the only single pringles of us" says Alya amused with a wide grin on her face.

"I wouldn't like to impose. She would have to wait until I get out of practice" says Adrien.

"Well, I could wait for you and then we could go and play some games at my place. I was going to wait to talk a bit with Kagami anyway. That's if you want, of course" says Marinette with a warm smile and Adrien's heart skips a beat.

"S-Sure. It will be great" says Adrien.

"Well, now everyone has a date" says Nina grinning smugly.

"Even if someone is going to have his butt kicked by two different girls" says Nino laughing.

"Hey! I'm getting closer to beat Kagami, maybe today I'll win" protests Adrien.

"Even if you won, which I doubt, I'd still beat you in UMS" says Marinette sassily.

"Well, you could beat me and I'd still thank you... For showing me new moves!" says Adrien nervously, hoping no one notices his slip. (They noticed)

"Anyway, let's go to class, it's almost time" says Marin noticing how everyone is getting inside the building.

They go inside the building and separate to go to their respective classrooms. When they arrived, they faced classes filled with couples. Marin saw Julen and Lily, being as sweet as always in their desk on the back of the class. Ion and Mylo were cheerfully talking about some ecological project. Axel and Mathilda were sitting next to the other and Jin was talking on the phone with her boyfriend Orion. Natalia and Maria were on the door discussing about their next comic book. And on the back of the class, isolated, was Leo.

When Marin entered the class, he announced that he had a surprise for everyone and proceeds to get the bags out of its hiding place. He begins to give them to his classmates, who thank him for the detail. Lilo gets very emotional and lets a couple of tears flow, thanking him lots of times. Since Cleon and Sebastian are nowhere to be found, he simply puts the package on their desks. Finally, he turns to Alen, Nina and Adrienne whose eyes where purely sparkling by now, but he crushes the plastics bags to prove that there was nothing on it and they instantly deflate. Then, with a smug smile Marin pulls out of his bag three packages, one pastel pink with garnet details, another one orange with white details and a final one green with golden details. He gives them to Nina, Alen and Adrienne respectively. They give him a hug and proceed to open them. Their packages were bigger than the others, so they expected to have more chocolates than the others, but as soon as they opened the package...

"A macaron!" say the three of them at unison as they gawk at a macaron bigger to what they were used to.

"Yep, guess what flavour is each?" says Marin smugly.

Alen's eyes open instantly. "No way man. Don't tell me..."

"Exactly, almond, orange and raspberries" says Marin.

"They are our favourite flavours!" exclaims Nina.

"Oh boy, words can't describe how much I love you right now man" says Alen dramatically getting on his knees. "I promise to bring you happiness and wealth for the rest of our lives in exchange for having such delicacies".

"Pffft, you're ridiculous bro" says Marin laughing.

"Yeah, Marin will never be yours, he's only mine" says Adrienne slapping Marin's butt loudly and everyone stare surprise at the blonde who winks and goes to sit down to eat some of her chocolates.

Alen and Nina blink in surprise while Marin gets beet red and begins to physically tremble. "Man, she has claimed you and marked you as hers. She got you for real and boy, you've got it bad for her" says Alen still surprised.

"Y-Yes" manages to say strangled Marin as he sits down to process what has just happened.

"Sheesh girl, I've never seen you so aggressive!" says amused Nina as she sits next to Adrienne.

"I was making sure that everyone understood that we're dating" says Adrienne nonchalantly with a smug smirk.

"Damn, I'm sure that everyone's got the message, all the lovey-dovey people are now chatting about your claim" whistles Nina impressed.

"You know, as a big weeaboo I know how to claim my husbandos. You should see the claim wars on the internet" says Adrienne smugly.

"You know, I take my hat off to you and all the weeaboos in the world. It takes some nerve to do that in real life" says Nina nodding.

* * *

When Marinette got to her class however she stumbled into the typical circle around Lila where she spilled the amount of lies she wanted and the rest listened to her eagerly. Of course, she could see that everyone was with their respective lover. Juleka was holding Rose on her arms. Mylene was timidly resting her head on Ivan's arm. Nathaniel and Marc where on the back too busy discussing about their next project to pay any attention to Lila, but they kept giving love filled glances to the others to the point that Marinette wanted them to simply kiss so badly. Kim was also distracted, he was chatting with Ondine and being the cute dork he was whenever they talked. Alix and Max were simply holding hands, but the picture was so cute that it made Marinette coo at the sight. Even if the class was being fooled by Lila, they were so cute that they would give her diabetes at any moment. Sabrina and Chloe were nowhere to be seen, but Marinette suspected that they were simply being late. After all, Chloe and Cleon never fully recovered from the physical burden of wielding most of the miraculous at once, so they sometimes couldn't walk by themselves or do a lot of the most basic things.

Marinette and Alya went to sit to their place, Alya fully expecting Marinette to fess up and tell her how would she confess, where and most importantly, when. The boys also sit down to discuss about Nino's latest gig or idea, but both plans where completely destroyed by Lila, who approached Adrien and gave him a box of chocolates "as a co-worker", which obviously lead to everyone asking Adrien and Lila about the gesture. for once, Alya and Nino didn't join the crowd, since they thought that it was weird of her to give him chocolates as a co-worker because it's not something very usual. Alya was worried that Marinette would get jealous and mess everything up, but she was rolling her eyes instead. Marinette was thankful that, with the pass of time, she and Adrien had become better friends and that now Adrien took her side in exposing Lila even if they didn't know how to do so, the high road was something that was clearly proven useless when Marinette was expulsed. At the same time, Adrien had been treating harshly Lila when no one was around, so Lila wasn't clinging to him every five minutes. She even put some distance between them and now she was claiming to be in a secret relationship with the secret child of Jagged Stone.

"Uh, I'm sorry guys, but I have something to discuss with Marinette right now" says Adrien getting up and signalling Mari to follow him.

"My boy has to plan how is his butt going to be kicked after all" says Nino loudly and begins to distract their classmate to do some crowd control with Alya's help.

Marinette gets up and leave the classroom with Adrien stopping on a nearby bench where they both sit. Adrien seems flustered and Marinette assumes that is because of the type of attention that Lila had intentionally shoved on him. She knew that he hated that type of attention, well he disliked most types of public attention in general. However, Adrien wasn't flustered by any of that, but because he had realised not very long ago that he had feelings for Marinette and now he was mentally kicking himself for getting into that situation where he had to be alone with her.

"You don't have to mind them" says Marinette breaking the silence.

"What?" asks Adrien confused.

"Everyone on class I mean. you don't really have to mind them. They all love gossips so it's normal that they get like that. It's better to be indifferent" explains Marinette calmly.

"Oh, right. Well, it's not like I particularly mind, but it was getting claustrophobic and I needed a breather. Sorry for using you as an excuse" says Adrien.

"Don't be silly, it's no problem to help you Adrien" says Marinette with a warm smile.

"Still, I'm thankful for that" says Adrien smiling back as he tries as hard as he can to supress the blush that he feels coming.

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" says Marinette. "I'm sure you couldn't have escaped that easily if you had said Nino instead of me".

"You're right as always Marinette" says Adrien still smiling. "You keep impressing me with your endless kindness" says almost slipping Princess there.

"You flatter me" says Marinette giggling. "It's nothing that special. I can't get physics right even if I try, but you do it flawlessly".

"Nonsense, every time that I've helped you with something you have picked it up quickly. You are really amazing Marinette" says Adrien, not noticing how Marinette's cheeks lit into a raging blush.

"Well. I know of this boy who is even more impressive than me. He models, plays basketball, dances, plays the piano, fences and excels at all subjects. I heard he's quite the lady-killer" adds Marinette teasingly.

"Woah, such an impressive guy. I'm sure he must be a jerk, there's no way someone like that could be humble. I bet he's also particularly handsome" says Adrien amused.

"Well of course he is handsome, he's a model" giggles Marinette. "But he's no jerk. Rather, he's one of the most selfless and kind people I know".

"Oh my, such a prince charming. I wonder if this lady-killer prince has stolen your heart" says Adrien, very interested on that particular topic.

Marinette flickers his nose. "Wouldn't you like to know Prince Charming" sasses Mari.

"Maybe" answers Adrien mysteriously, leaving Marinette a bit confused. "Hey, do you want to go and have some juice or a cup of tea before going to your home?"

"Sure, do you have a place in mind? Kagami and I know of a great place to have a good glass of fruit juice and smoothies if you don't have anything" offers Marinette.

"Actually, I do. I haven't gone yet to that place, but someone from my modelling team recommend it to me" says Adrien.

"I can't wait to try it then" says Marinette smiling cheerfully and Adrien laughs a bit. "What happens?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you sometimes make some really cute expressions" says Adrien, instantly regretting not filtering his words as both of them blushed.

"Ehem. I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it's time for class" says Mme. Bustier politely, who has just arrived.

"Sorry Mme. Bustier it was a bit suffocating in class and I had to take a breather, so I asked Marinette to come with me" says Adrien politely.

"Don't worry, it's fine. If you feel suffocated be sure to tell me, I'm sure that today isn't the best day for young celebrities" says Bustier empathizing with Adrien.

"You are very lovely today" says Marinette noticing the outfit change on their teacher. "Are you perhaps seeing someone later?"

"I am and I'm very excited for it, so let's do our best today" says Bustier with a gentle smile and a wink to Marinette.

* * *

An hour later, after Bustier leaves the class and they wait for Mendeleiev to arrive, Marinette takes out of its hiding spot her bags filled with packages and took out first the rice cookies package for Lila first to settle it as soon as she could.

"Here Lila" says Marinette.

"What's this?" asks Lila hiding her mistrust.

"It's a pack of rice cookies, which are very recommended to gift to people with so many allergies like you. Since I've prepared a little package of chocolates for everyone and didn't want to leave you out due to your allergies, I thought that it could be a nice replacement" explains Marinette. "Now if you don't mind, I have to give lots of chocolates before Mendeleiev comes" says with a smile and leaves her be.

Marinette gives the package one by one, no longer preoccupied of Lila's accusations since everyone had heard her explanation and seem to agree that it was nice of Marinette not to exclude Lila for her allergies despite that everyone knew that they didn't get along. Everyone was grateful for the chocolates and gave Marinette a hug or a kiss on the check as a thanks for the gifts, Sabrina was also thankful, but she simply thanked her silently and Chloe, for once thanked her. She kept giving the chocolates until her bags were empty and Alya, Nino and Adrien had yet to receive something. The three of them had sad puppy faces, so while Marinette shakes her head and rolled her eyes, she took out of her bag three bigger packages, one was olive coloured and had details in light green, another one had a reddish orange colour with white decorations and the last one was pure white with light blue decorations. she handed them to Nino, Alya and Adrien respectively and they instantly lighted up. Alya and Nino squeezed Marinette in a bear group hug and Adrien hugged her too, but with less strength.

"You guys have special packages that besides the chocolates there is a big macaron of your favourite flavours" says Marinette happily.

"Please Marinette, Mari me" says Alya kneeling down. "You know that mango flavoured macarons are my weakness".

"Oh, stop it you drama queen" banters Marinette. "You already have Nino, remember?"

"Hey, I know I can't compete with you Mari. It would be a fair loss" says Nino.

"No, what would be a fair loss to you if you say something like that again is that I won't make any more your pear flavoured macarons" says Marinette and Nino instantly retreats.

"Hey, I love your passion fruit macarons Marinette" says Adrien excited. "They are always so good, with the perfect balance between the sweetness and the acidity of the passion fruit".

"Well thank you Adrien. I love making macarons when people thank me like a normal human being like you do" says Marinette.

"And I'll never stop being overdramatic when thanking you girl. We both know you love it" teases Alya.

"I think you enjoy it far more than Marinette does though" says Adrien laughing.

"Ah, guilty as charged. It's just so fun to tease Marinette" says Alya.

"Then make sure to savour the chocolates and macarons, because I won't give you more in two weeks!" huffs Marinette pouting.

"We'll see" says Alya with a mischievous smile.

* * *

After their lessons, everyone reunited on the entrance and chatted for a bit before parting each one on their way. Adrien went to the changing rooms to prepare for fencing. Alen and Nina went to the park to have a date. Alya and Nino headed to the theatres. Marin, Adrienne and Marinette headed to the Seine. Marinette was going to visit the Couffaine to give Luka and Luke their chocolates while Marin and Adrienne intended to search for André, but since Adrienne insisted on going with Marinette to the Liberty, they ended up following her. They got there in no time and saw Anarka on the deck, so they called her and asked permission to board. She told them that the boys were having a snack in the kitchen and accompanied them for a bit.

"Hi Marinette" says Luke when he saw her entering the kitchen. "Oh, you've come with Marin and Adrienne. Hello guys, I thought you'd be on a date".

"I thought so, but Adrienne wanted to come by and say hi" says Marin shrugging as he shakes hands with Luke.

"Where is Luka?" asks Adrienne.

"He went to search for something, so I'm not sure. But he'll be here any minute" says Luke.

"Such a pity, I guess he'll miss what I've brought for you two" giggles Marinette. "Marin and I prepared something for you two".

"Ah, I can't wait to see it. What is it? A new design or a bit of chocolate on this romantic day?" asks Anarka laughing.

"We made them some chocolates. They are some of our best friends, so we thought of giving them something" says Marin.

"Marin! You spoiled the surprise!" complains Adrienne hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, you can still surprise Luka" points Anarka. "I wonder where that boy is... Excuse me for a minute" says before leaving.

"So, what are your plans for today Marinette? Because I imagine that you won't be dealing with these two lovebirds all day" asks Luke.

"Oh god no, they are too gross" answers Marinette and they share a laugh. "Nah, I will wait for Adrien, Kagami and Sakura to finish their fencing practice and I'll kick Adrien's butt in some videogames".

"Requiescat in pace, Adrien Agreste 16 years old, who died after he was beaten by the game lord Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the sword masters Kagami and Sakura" says Luke doing as if he was praying.

"Amen" says Adrienne copying him.

"Hey, I thought everyone was an atheist on this house" says Anarka coming back, Luka following her.

"Hi guys" greets Luka.

"Hi Luka. We've stopped by to give you a little surprise" says Adrienne.

"A surprise?" asks the boy with curiosity.

"Yeah, a little friendship token that Marin and I did" says Marinette handing them a teal package and a lime one.

"Woah thank you" says Luka smiling. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know man; you'll have to open it to make sure" says Marin.

"Chocolates and a macaron. Perfection" says Luke opening his.

"And the macarons are your favourite. Lime for Luka and blueberry for Luke" says Marinette.

"Oh my, such good kids. A shame Marin is already claimed and Marinette likes Adrien, I would love to have you as in-laws" says Anarka and the twins get red instantly.

"Mom!" say the boys blushing as Anarka laughs wholeheartedly.

"Ignore their whines, they are just being shy" says Anarka. "Go on and have your date already".

"Sure thing. Goodbye captain, goodbye guys" says Marin and they get off the ship.

"Well then. You guys go and enjoy being cute together" says Marinette. "I want to see how Kagami and Sakura beat Adrien".

"Goodbye Marinette" says Adrienne hugging her and then she whispers on her ear. "Good luck with your confession".

"Kick his ass for me" says Marin before the couple goes into the distance.

"I sure will" says Marinette to herself.

"I'm happy that you've grown this much Marinette" says Tikki with her head peaking from Mari's pouch. "You're no longer obsessed with Adrien and you've overcome so many things until now. I think that today will be a good day for you".

"Thank you Tikki" says Marinette smiling as she goes back to her school.

* * *

**_-At the school-_ **

Adrien is finishing his warm-up, today he will have it difficult since his fencing practice will only be him, the Tsurugi twins, a girl named Meria that has some really good techniques and his two fencing instructors, so he would had to try very hard to beat all of his possible opponents if he wanted to have any chance to success. Kagami and Sakura finally come out of the changing room just at the same time that Meria finishes warming up, so they will initially paired with the instructors while Adrien while face against Meria. They had matched a bunch of times before with different outcomes, but Adrien usually won since Meria, despite having some really good techniques, she relied purely on them and thus was somewhat predictable and not very fast. However, the first score went for her, since Adrien was distracted, thinking about where could Marinette probably be. She arrived moments later and Adrien regained his focus, getting an upper hand against Meria with a parry and scoring a point. The final point was purely one-sided, as Adrien wanted to show-off his skills to Marinette and performed some difficult techniques to get the victory. Marinette laughed at that, letting him have that attitude before Kagami or Sakura crushed him. Speaking of, the twins had recently finished sparring with the instructors and managed to at least score one point. Now that both Adrien and Marinette had gotten to know better the Tsurugi's twins, the images of them had changed. From being the rigid solitary ice queen she first seemed to be, they discovered that instead Kagami was warm and friendly. And instead of the silent isolated girl, Sakura was simply shy at first, but bold and chatty once you befriended her. Or as Adrien liked to say when they weren't present, Kagami was clearly a kudere and Sakura a dandere.

The instructors decided to have a small break and Adrien instantly headed towards Marinette, which made Sakura and Kagami notice her and rush to meet her as well. Kagami was the first to get there and hugged Marinette, making Adrien and Sakura pout and also making Marinette laugh warmly and hug her bag, melting the three fencers with her cuteness.

"It's been a while since we met, isn't it?" says Marinette still hugging Kagami.

"Indeed, it has been quite a while" says Kagami finally freeing Marinette. "It's great to see you again".

"Aww, I love seeing you again too" says Marinette.

"How have you been Marinette?" asks a bit shyly Sakura.

"Very busy with commissions, but I've finally caught up with it" says Marinette and opens her arms. "Come here and hug me too".

Sakura quickly goes and hugs Marinette, making Adrien pout again. "Hey, how comes only they get the great Marinette hugs™?" complains Adrien. "I've known you for longer and I've only got like four of them and you hug them every time you see them".

"I don't see you having a cool handshake with me like you do with Nino and Alen and I don't complain" says Marinette sticking out her tongue, remembering Adrien the image of a puppy with their tongue out. "It's girl stuff to show our love just like you and the guys do stuff to show your bromance".

"Yeah Adrien, don't be so whiny" says Kagami laughing. "It's just gals being pals... Was it like that?".

"Yup, you got it right Kagami" says Marinette nodding approvingly. "Besides, you'll get the opportunity to have your ass beaten in UMS without anyone being witness of your utter defeat".

"You've only come here to wait for him" asks dramatically Sakura.

"Nah, I was coming to see you girls anyway, I have something for you two" says Marinette.

"Great, I'm just an extra. No one cares for the poor model, no one hugs him" says Adrien dramatically feigning hurt.

"You're such a drama queen. Not even Alya can't be that dramatic" says Marinette giggling. "The only one who rivals your drama queen levels is Chat Noir himself, the most infamous drama queen hero".

"And here I thought that you vouched for him. Or are you saying that I'm as cool and handsome as the sexiest Parisian hero?" says Adrien flexing and posing like Chat, making Marinette laugh wholeheartedly with his impression of his secret persona.

"You got it wrong Adrien, Ladybug is sexier than Chat Noir" says Kagami.

"No, Lordbug and Ladybug are the cutest. But Rena Rouge, Salihafa and Kitty Noire are sexy in the different forms of the definition of sexy" says Sakura. "Like, Kitty is like Catwoman, one of the hottest thieves ever known, with her leather-like suit and her godly body. Then we have Rena who has an even more defined body in a stretchy spandex full-body suit, even Carapace gets distracted by her sometimes. And Salihafa is the opposite, she has a less curvy body, but her flatness combined with her slim figure makes a killer combo giving her the perfect appeal of a slim girl without coming of as a loli" says Sakura.

"I think you're forgetting about Qiú Jian and Ryuko. They both are so cool and strong, I wish I had a body like theirs. Plus, they are also cute" says Marinette.

"Agreed, the dragon sisters are undoubtedly cute" says Adrien nodding.

"We're talking about the sexiest, not the cutest" says Kagami sporting a blush as red as her uniform.

"Yeah but, they are two Asian sword masters cuties that you two were intentionally not mentioning" says Marinette matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? A little birdie told me about a certain half-Asian adorable girl that used once the Mouse Miraculous before the actual wielders made their debut" says Adrien smugly grinning. "I wish I could have seen a picture".

"Who told you that? That two years ago!" says Marinette blushing.

"Let's just say that I have some blond friends who like running over the rooftops with their superheroes companions" says Adrien winking.

"How dares those strays tell it to someone, it's so embarrassing!" says Marinette hiding her face.

"Wait, what's happening? You're telling me that you wielded the Mouse Miraculous once?" asks Kagami surprised.

"It was supposed to be a secret" says Marinette glaring at Adrien, but she sighs in defeat. "But yes, Marin and I used it once and we revealed our identity to Chat Noir and Kitty Noire, so Ladybug and Lordbug decided to give the miraculous to someone else".

"I was told that she had twin buns instead of her twin pigtails. Kitty Noire talked a lot about how cute she was with the buns" says Adrien.

"I'm going to kill those mangy cats next time they come to visit" says Marinette blushing.

"I need to see that" says Sakura beaming.

"Chat apparently begged Ladybug to give them a second chance, but she was really adamant" says Adrien.

"Then we'll have to be satisfied with Marinette wearing buns" gushes Kagami giving her best shot at puppy eyes, making quite a funny face instead that made Marinette laugh.

"Oh my gosh Kagami, it's like that time you two tried to smile to Marin and me" giggles Marinette.

"So we looked like that at that time? No wonders you were so confused" says Sakura.

"Ok I won't try that again, but can you please wear those twin buns sometime?" pleads Kagami.

"Fine, but you'll model a couple of things for me" says Marinette.

"Deal" says instantly Sakura.

"Adrien, Kagami, Sakura, we'll be restarting the practice in a minute" says Armand d'Argencourt.

"I'll see you later then" says Marinette waving as the trio goes back to practice.

* * *

**_-At Pont des Arts-_ **

Marin and Adrienne held hands as they walked, searching for André's in his most usual spots. They didn't have any special planned date or anything, so they walk at a slow pace, enjoying the time spent with the other, chatting about anything and sometimes making stops to contemplate the sight Paris offered. They arrive to the Pont des Arts, the famous bridge where people in love put a padlock ad throw the key to the Seine. Fortunately for them André was there with his cart, but before stopping by to ask for a couple's ice cream, Marin surprises Adrienne with a padlock of their own, painted by Marin with pink and garnet paint. Adrienne instantly jumps at him and gives him a hug with all her might, almost making them fall. She gives Marin a passionate kiss and after giving him a bit of time to supress his shyness, the put the padlock on the bridge, throwing the key as far as Marin could (he throwed them midway to the next bridge). André, after witnessing everything, gives a gentle smile to the couple with some tears on his eyes, completely moved by their love.

"Ah, such a young and pure love. It has been some time since I've seen such a beautiful love" says André clearing his eyes. "You two make such a great couple".

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from the master of love" says Adrienne with a genuine gentle smile.

"Such kind teens... I wish that everyone you age could be like you two" says André smiling. "Well, anyways, I think I know why you're here".

"To have the ice cream of love of the best matchmaker in the city of love" says Marin smiling.

"It'll be my pleasure. Let's see... A radiant girl with a heart pure as the snow, but has hidden parts that enhance her flavour... It's been a long time since I've given this one, but... Yes. Give me a minute... Here it is" says as he takes a metal box with a white ice cream that resembled snow but had cinnamon all over it. "This is quite a special ice cream that I got from a Spanish friend. It's called meringue milk. As for Marin... A strong and resolved boy, with an unrivalled sweetness and a gentle heart... The collision of your flavours can only be created by a combination of flavours... Such as the berries ice cream, which has both sweet accents like you, while keeping it's acidity as the strongest flavour".

"Woah, this is not your normal ice cream of love" says Adrienne with awe.

"That's right Adrienne. I usually use ice creams related to the colours of a couple. But this one goes a step further and uses also your own flavours" says André with a warm smile. "A love like the one you share it's rare to come across, so be sure to treasure it well".

"We will" says Marin taking out his wallet to pay.

"Oh no no no. Put your wallet back on your pocket. This one is a gift from me" says André. "You remembered me of a sweet couple I met a long time ago".

"Did they got married and had a good life?" asks Adrienne.

"They did get married, but I'm afraid that they couldn't had a good life" says André with melancholy. "You see, a thief got into their house and attacked them when they tried to stop the thief. He was murdered and she ended up bed-ridden, but at least their kids survived".

"When did that happen? I don't remember any of it" asks Marin.

"It was twenty years ago, in Spain. He was the best friend anyone could ask for" says André still smiling. "That's why, I won't let you pay for this one".

"It's okay Marin, it'd be rude to refuse a gift with such meaning" says Adrienne.

"Yeah, you're right" says Marin smiling at Adrienne. "Well, at least let me repay you with an offer for some macarons".

"I'll make sure to visit the bakery sometime. Give my regards to your grandmother, she's always worried about me and my love life".

"Only because you're a good friend of hers" says Marin smiling. "Goodbye André and thank you".

"You're welcome" says André smiling at the horizon.

* * *

**_-At the school-_ **

The instructors finally announced the ending of the practice. Everyone had had a duel with everyone, even the instructor had sparred one another to show them a technique that Marinette thought it to be a type of parry, but she was still not well-versed on fencing and some of their terms. The outcomes were: Meria won a duel against Abel by using the technique they taught them, Adrien won against Meria and Armand, Kagami defeated everyone but Armand and Sakura only lost to Abel d'Argencourt and Kagami, even if she barely won Armand. The three fencers got in the shower and changed back into normal clothes. They come out of the changing rooms, already searching for Marinette, who was waiting for them by the main door. She produced two packages out of thin air and showed them to the Tsurugi twins, making them chase after the red and the golden package she had on her hands.

"Woah Marinette, thank you a lot" says Kagami.

"I wasn't expecting to get Valentine's chocolates in France" says Sakura smiling.

"You'll want to open the package" says Adrien smugly.

"You got one too?" asks Sakura.

"Marin and I made chocolates for everyone in class and then made special packages for our closest friends" explains Marinette.

"Thank you Marinette, I've got no words that can express how happy I am that you have me in high regards, same for Marin" says Kagami and Sakura agrees.

"Now you're the ones who have us in high regards" says Marinette. "We're just thankful for having such amazing friends".

Adrien opens his bag and takes a chocolate of his own package. "Marinette, you're capable of doing something as delicious as this and the surprise on the package. You are truly amazing and so is Marin".

"Does he have a fever?" asks Kagami sassily. "It's the first time I've heard him praise Marin willingly".

"I think him and Marin must have caught some bug, Marin was also speaking positively of Adrien this morning" says Marinette.

"Oh come on, we can be something else than rivals you know" says Adrien. "We just have a talk recently and came into an agreement".

"And why I'm only listening about this now?" asks Marinette.

"Because... It's guy stuff, just like you only hugging Kagami and Sakura" says Adrien.

"Well played, I won't pry then, but I'll remember this" says Marinette.

"Is this a giant macaron?" asks Sakura after opening her box, breaking the current mood.

"It is" affirms Marinette. "We made sure to get your favourite flavours right too".

"You're kidding me, you made a matcha macaron?" says Kagami speechless.

"And green tea for Sakura" nods Marinette. "Thought Marin was tempted to make a cherry macaron as a joke"

"How comes you know some Japanese words but not Mandarin" asks Adrien.

"We do know a bit of Mandarin, but we're nowhere fluent" replies Marinette. "I can say the name of a bunch of ingredients".

"Why am I not surprised" says Kagami giggling.

"Oh, mother is calling" notices Sakura and picks up the phone. "Yes mother? ... We’ll come in a minute, some friends made us friendship chocolates for Valentine's Day ... No, not the Agreste, I don't think they could cook" says the girl as Adrien silently gasp, clearly offended" ... It was the Dupain-Cheng ... Yes, the designers ... Of course, I'll make sure to ask them. Goodbye mother".

"You have to go right?" asks Marinette bummed.

"Unfortunately, but mother told me to invite Marin and you to come home next Saturday if you can. We'll be celebrating my father's arrival and she wants him to know you" says Sakura.

"I'm sure that she herself wants to know you too. She sometimes asks about you" says Kagami.

"Wow, I think that not even Adrienne and I have been on your place" says Adrien.

"She respects your father as a business partner, but that's all" shrugs Kagami. "Well, we better get going. See you. And Mari, good luck".

"Why did she say that?" asks Adrien.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff" says Marinette sticking her tongue out.

"Touché" admits Adrien.

"Come on, let's go to that place, I'm in the mood for a cup of tea" says Marinette.

"As you wish, Mousinette" says Adrien smirking.

Marinette gasps. "How dare you- That's it, I'm skinning you and those stray cats" says Marinette trying to catch Adrien, but he keeps evading her.

* * *

**_-At a tea shop-_ **

"You know, it's quite a funny coincidence that my friend recommended me the same tea shop that Kagami and Mari go so much" says Adrienne laughing.

"Yeah, what are the possibilities?" says Marin amused. "Well, at least I can assure that it's a nice place, I sometimes tag along with Kagami and Mari. Sakura does so too".

"Then I'm sure that it must be quite good if you, Mari, Kagami and Sakura say so" says Adrienne smiling.

"Hello Marin, who is this young lady that comes with you today?" says an old Chinese woman. "Just kidding, her face is everywhere. It's a pleasure to meet you Adrienne. My name is Xia".

"The pleasure it's mine" says Adrienne sweating internally, as the woman was Master Fu's sister and with their third sibling managed the Kwami Cave, the coffee shop where she and the other heroes went sometimes after patrol. She'd be so screwed if she recognized her.

"She and her brother Ming are the owners of this tea shop. She's an expert on getting you a tea that fits the best your mood and taste" explains Marin.

"You flatter me young boy. I'm just your everyday old lady" says Xia laughing.

"Ah, but you do inspire wisdom madame" says Adrienne.

"That's because age comes with both, a price and a prize" says Xia. "A good friend of mine from England used to say that the Devil is wise not because of being the devil, but of age".

"I never heard that before" says Adrienne surprised and curious. "It does kind of makes sense".

And suddenly, they hear Marinette and Adrien enter the shop, happily chatting about the coincidence about the tea shop. Until they see Marin and Adrienne and they freeze on the place, surprised to see them there. Xia smiles and goes to the back of the shop, leaving the kids all alone.

"Fancy meeting you here" says Adrienne holding back her laugh.

"I didn't know you two would be here. We can... leave and go somewhere else. You know, so you two have your date?" says Adrien unsure of what to do.

"Nonsense, we won't mind having you here and this a really good tea shop" says Marin.

"Yeah, come on, sit here with us, I want to know how have you been beaten today" says Adrienne.

"Oh boy, if I told you" says Marinette laughing as she sits next to Adrienne. "Adrien was even jealous that I don't give hugs to guys as much as I do with girls and got pouty when I told him that it was girl stuff".

"Which is completely true. You hugged Kagami and Sakura at the instant they got close enough" replies Adrien.

"Pfffffft. Holy Ladybug, I can't believe you did that brother" says Adrienne laughing at loud. "Don't you have enough bro moments that you want gal moments?"

"Says the one who constantly clings to me and demands physical attention on a quite frequent basis" points Marin.

"I'm your girlfriend! I want to be pampered by you!" replies Adrienne and pouts. "Why do you even side with him? You two usually throw daggers at each other".

"Because we now respect each other as a man" says Marin.

"You know, it's boy stuff" adds Adrien being petty.

"Is that so? Then you will have to play against me without snacks!" jumps Marinette.

"You wouldn't" gasps Adrien.

"She would and she will" says Adrienne smugly. "That's what you get for messing with us".

"She got you there man. I'm on a date with Adrienne so you're alone" says Marin, but she pulls out his phone. "Or you would if I hadn't texted my mother and asked her to give you extra snacks".

Adrien and Marin do a fist bump and look smugly at the girls. An old man comes from the back of the shop and places four cups, one by one, not paying attention to the teenagers rambling until that last part, where he laughs and looks at the young boys. "I would advise you against offending these girls, Adrien, Marin" says the man.

"How do you- Oh, right, my face is everywhere" says Adrien.

"Hello Ming. At least there is someone who understands us girls” says Marinette.

"I wouldn't say that much, he only knows how to fear the wrath of a woman" says Xia coming with a kettle on her hands.

"Still, that's better than someone I know" says Adrienne. "By the way, which tea is that?"

"It's peppermint tea. Quite popular and very good for health. It aids to feel relaxed, digest food better, recharge energy and some other things. It also sometimes helps to reduce menstrual cramps" says Xia.

"How did you know that-" say Adrienne and Marinette at unison, but stop surprised at the other and then have a laugh.

"Intuition. It's by far underappreciated, but it sure is helpful sometimes" says Ming.

"Now, now. Would you like something to eat to go with the tea?" asks Xia.

"Do you have water chestnut cakes?" asks Marin.

"This is no dim sum hall, but we do have it" says Ming smiling proudly.

"He's just happy that someone asked for his favourite dim sum" says Xia rolling her eyes.

"What is that?" says Adrienne.

"It's... I'm not sure how to explain it... Chinese people sometimes eat it while drinking tea" explains Marinette.

"Oh, I wonder how it tastes" says Adrien.

* * *

"That was delicious" said Adrien.

"And the tea was so refreshing" says Adrienne happily.

"Now you'll be sure that your breath smells like mint, so you'll give mint-flavoured kisses" teases Marinette.

"As long as it's just us who have mint kisses" teases Adrienne back. "Who knows what will happen when you two are all alone. You could kiss each other and confess your undying love for one another".

"Trust me, they won't be kissing at home for sure" interjects Marin. "Marinette knows how nosy our parents can be".

"Ugh, don't remind me. They kept interrupting us when we were practicing for that gaming contest" says Marinette.

"I thought they were very thoughtful and kind. If only you hadn't refused those snacks repeatedly" says Adrien sniffing dramatically.

"You only think with your stomach" says Marinette eye rolling.

"Can't be helped, the diet at home doesn't expects tasty baked treats. We have to eat as many as we can" shrugs Adrienne.

"I'll let it slip for now then" declares Marinette. "Anyway, you two go already to your date".

"I didn't know you were so eager to be alone with my brother" says Adrienne smirking. "Perhaps you want to kiss him before getting home?"

"You're incorrigible" says Adrien rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, but would you like it if Mari kissed you?" replies Adrienne and Adrien blushes.

"Now, now. Stop teasing them and let's continue our date, or they won't be able to kiss" says Marin smugly.

"You're right sweetie, let's just go" says Adrienne and leaves them alone.

"I'm sorry if Adrienne made you uncomfortable" apologizes Adrien rubbing his neck with a scarlet blush dusting his cheeks.

"No, no. Marin also participated and it was kind of my fault" says Marinette blushing and playing with her fingers. They went silent for a bit.

"So... Should we get going to your place?" asks Adrien.

"Ah! Yes!” answers Marinette awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a bit".

"No problem, I was also spacing out" says Adrien awkwardly.

They begin to walk towards the Dupain-Cheng household, walking silently next to the other at first, but later engaging a friendly yet awkward conversation, with their hearts thumping loudly while they pondered the feelings they held for each other, quite unsure as how the other felt about them. As they talk and walk, they steal some glances at the other and blush whenever their eyes meet. Not long after, they get to the bakery and enter, greeting Tom and Sabine, who were at the counter. They go upstairs and Marinette asks Adrien to wait a bit on the living room as she makes sure that her room is not messy (Which, for once, was her actual intention, having get rid of her Adrien sanctuary a year ago or so).

"And now my room is tidy" says Marinette happy. "Thank you Tikki".

"No problem Marinette" says Tikki smiling. "I'll be on the miraculous box. Good luck Mari".

"Adrien you can come now" says Marinette.

"You know that I wouldn't judge you if your room wasn't spotless right?" asks Adrien.

"I would, so stop complaining and get your ass over there so I can properly beat it" says Marinette sassily.

"As you wish" complies Adrien, sitting on a chair in front of Marinette's computer.

"Good. I'll bring some snacks" says Marinette leaving momentarily.

"So far so good" says Plagg peaking from Adrien's jacket. "You got a date with your Princess and I'm sure you're enjoying it if you supressed purrs are any indication".

"How do you know I'm suppressing the urge to purr?" asks Adrien.

"Because your chest vibrates without making a sound" says Plagg nonchalantly. "It's quite comfortable to take a nap".

"I love helping you nap. But, could you make sure that I won't mess up thanks to my luck?" pleads Adrien.

"I don't know how many times I've told you this, but black cats aren't actually the manifestation of bad luck. They associate us with bad luck because of our destructive nature" says Plagg.

"Yeah, I know, but... Can't you like, I don't know, destroy a bit of my bad luck just for today?" pleads the boy.

"Fine, but remember that there must be balance, so your good luck will be destroyed for another day" says Plagg.

"Totally worth it" says Adrien. "I'll make sure to give you extra camembert when we finish patrol".

"It's always a pleasure to make a deal with you kid" says Plagg snickering.

"I'm back!" announces Marinette as Plagg hides again.

"What delicious treats are you bringing with you, oh fair one" says Adrien.

"Pfft, such a dork" says Marinette laughing. "Feast your eyes my brave knight, I've brought croissants and cookies for us to eat".

"Such a delicacy" says Adrien nodding.

"Come on, oh brave knight. The fair one wants to mop the floor with you" says Marinette turning on her computer and starting the game.

"Then I shall comply" says Adrien picking up a controller but ends up picking the same as Marinette and accidentally holding her hand. "Um... Sorry, you pick first".

"Oh no, it's no problem" says Marinette as they both blush. "I'll just pick the other".

"You're going to win anyway" says Adrien smiling at her.

* * *

"I cannot believe it!" exclaims Adrien. "How could you get even better at this? You won flawlessly seven times in a row!"

"What can I say? I have a talent for videogames" says Marinette smugly.

"And more things too. You're an excellent designer, you're drawings are spectacular, you are so strong and athletic and you cook and bake so well" says Adrien.

"Oh shush, you're just flattering me" says Marinette with pink dusting her cheeks.

"It's true! You're very talented in so many things! Even famous people like Clara Nightingale or Jagged Stone sing you praises" says Adrien.

"Come on, we both know you're more talented that I am" says Marinette.

"That's not true. I only know how to pose and be pretty for the cameras" protests Adrien.

"Please. You're a great fencer, speak four languages, you play basketball incredibly, you voice Chat Noir on the movies and play the piano very well" says Marinette.

"You're still more incredible than I. Everyone at school has had a crush on you at least once" points Adrien.

"You have a literal horde of fans that would die for you!" exclaims Marinette.

"Because I'm a celebrity! You have a bunch of fan clubs just because of how you are!" protests Adrien.

"Don't pull the celebrity card on me! You are a wonderful person and your fans know it!" exclaims Marinette.

"You're more of a wonderful person than I am!" says Adrien.

"I'm not!" denies Marinette shaking her head.

"Yes you are! You're kind, beautiful, strong, talented, intelligent, creative, adorable and so loveable!" exclaims Adrien without filtering his words.

"I'm not! I'm just a clumsy little girl that only knows how to bake and sew!"

"That's a lie!" says Adrien passionately. "You're caring, tender and defend everyone from injustices! Your clumsiness is so adorable that no one can ignore how cute it is! And you do so much more than baking and sewing!"

"Why are you so damn nice!" asks Marinette longer thinking straight.

"Because you deserve it!" replies Adrien.

"Ladybug deserves it! I don't! I'm just a normal girl!"

"You're so much than a normal girl! And while Ladybug does deserve a lot of praise for her work, I love you more than her!" says Adrien, no longer thinking.

"Y-You love me?" asks Marinette confused and insecure.

"I-" says Adrien in his most brilliant moment and blushing furiously. "I do..."mutters under his breath.

Marinette blushes and hides her face. "I- I love you too..." mumbles Marinette.

"You do?" asks Adrien surprised.

"I- I've loved you for a long time now..." says Marinette.

"M-Me too... But it took me quite a long time to realize it, sorry" says Adrien rubbing awkwardly his neck.

"It's okay, I used to be obsessed with you so much" says Marinette awkwardly, not daring to face Adrien.

"You were?" asks Adrien curious.

"Yeah, I got it so bad... I had your timetables and a little shrine" admits Marinette blushing.

"How did you get my timetables?" asks Adrien.

"Well, Adrienne and I had an agreement" says Marinette. "She helped me with you and I helped her with Marin".

"But Adrienne and Marin have been dating for quite a time, why did she need your help?" asks Adrien getting confused.

"They weren't dating..." mumbles awkwardly Marinette.

"Wait, when did you fell for me?" asks Adrien.

"Remember when you gave me your umbrella?" says Marinette sheepishly.

"No way... That long? But you were always stuttering... around... me..." says Adrien realizing the truth. "How can I be so blind?"

"Marin only wanted to protect me all this time, he feared that you would reject me and broke my heart. Don't think bad about him" says Marinette smiling sheepishly.

"I know, I know. He told me once that he only acted like he did with me because he was protective. I didn't know it was you, but know everything makes sense... He and I did the same thing for our sisters" says Adrien, feeling dumb.

"Yeah, you two drove Adrienne and I crazy with the irony" says Marinette giggling.

"It's not fair" says Adrien pouting. "How can you laugh at me for being so stupid?"

"Because I've grown Adrien. And while I still love you, I'm no longer obsessed with you" says Marinette. "You've been with Kagami, I had a couple of dates with Luka..."

"And one with Chat Noir, even if that one went south" points Adrien.

"How do you- I'm killing that stray" says Marinette blushing.

"Oh, but he's so cool. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know so many things about you" teases Adrien.

"Shut up Sunny boy" huffs Marinette.

"Make me" says Adrienne from behind them, perfectly impersonating Adrien's voice.

"A-A-Adrienne?!" say Adrien and Marinette at unison.

"Come on, kiss already" urges the blonde girl ignoring them.

Marinette jumps five feet apart from Adrien and covers her face blushing furiously while Adrien blushes despite being in shock.

"Adrienne what are you-" says Marin entering the room, before seeing the scene. "Uh... I'm not sure if I want to know, but what in the name of Lordbug is going on?"

"They were confessing their eternal love, but they won't kiss" pouts Adrienne.

"W-We weren't going to kiss!" exclaims Marinette. "We were j-j-j-just t-ta-ta-talking!"

Marin facepalms and forcefully drags Adrienne out of the room. "Congratulations for being a couple" says before shutting the door.

"I'm going to kill him" mutters Marinette blushing in a new shade of red.

"N-N-No, i-it's Adrienne's f-fa-fault" stutters Adrien.

A long and awkward silence fell in the room, while the nervously fidgeted with their fingers and sometimes looked at the other. Adrien could hear Plagg chuckling on his hiding spot and Marinette saw Tikki poking her head from the miraculous box, giving her a gentle smile. Each of them let a loud sigh and stood up, surprising the other.

"I-" say at unison.

"Sorry, you first" say the two at the same time.

They let out a gentle laugh and calm down. "You first" says Marinette.

"Oh no, you first" says Adrien.

"Well... I'm nervous so you first" says Marinette blushing.

"I'm nervous too!" protests Adrien pouting.

"Okay... I'll talk first" says Marinette giggling at Adrien's expression. "Would you- Would you like to date?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" asks Adrien cautious.

"No, as girlfriend and boyfriend" sasses Marinette. "Of course, you silly".

"I'd love to" says Adrien smiling.

Marinette hugs him tightly and Adrien, while hesitant at first, wraps her on his arms, putting his cheek on her head. "I love you so much..." says Marinette, letting out a couple of tears.

"Marinette? Are you crying? Did I hug you too strong? Did I do something wrong?" says Adrien worried inspecting her.

"No silly. I'm just happy. I've always have wanted for this to happen and now that it's finally happening, I feel so happy I can't control my tears" says Marinette smiling widely whiles she cries tears of joy.

Adrien hugs her tightly. "I love you so much Marinette... I want to treasure every moment we spend together from now on... I can't get enough about your warm smile, your cute pouty face, those gorgeous bluebell eyes or your adorable focused face... I just...." says Adrien, lacking words to describe what he is feeling, how much he wants to be with her forever. "I don't know how to say it... I just love you Marinette".

"It's okay Adrien. I love you too" says Marinette with her brightest smile. "Can I... Do you want to... Kiss?" asks awkwardly.

"Yes" says Adrien without an ounce of doubt inside him.

Marinette stands on her tiptoes and gives him a sweet chaste kiss. Their lips touch on another gently, afraid of making the other uncomfortable and insecure of themselves, and quickly separate. They look at the other, amazed of their love and expectant, before they kiss again. This time Adrien lowers his back and Marinette grabs his shoulders to gain stability. Their lips, this time more daring and secure, meet the others, exploring one another as they make contact. They stand there simply kissing and holding the other for as long as they can, as if they couldn't believe this was happening, as if they were afraid of letting the other go. Eventually, they need to take a breath and they separate their heads, heavily breathing and contemplating their partner. Marinette gives Adrien a warm smile and rests her head on his chest. Adrien let's a tear fall, and then another one and another one until he's happily crying on Marinette’s arms, holding her to make sure she's real and letting out all of his repressed feelings.

* * *

"Thank you Marinette. I never realized how badly I would want one of your hugs" says Adrien finally, breaking the silence.

"I think you did before, when we were with Sakura and Kagami" points Marinette.

"No, it's different" says Adrien. "I- Well, Adrienne and I have this thing... A friend of us told us that apparently, we're touch-starved, but I hadn't realized how bad it was until now..."

"Touch-starved?" asks Marinette confused.

"Because no one has ever touched with love, we crave for physical attention and love" explains Adrien.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you have such a condition" says Marinette hugging him tighter. "I'm going to make sure that you get more than enough love".

"That's why, thank you Marinette. For being so amazing and loveable" says Adrien with a gentle smile.

Someone knocks on the door. "Marinette, dear, it's dinner time. Mr. Agreste gave Adrien and Adrienne permission to stay for dinner and then they'll have their bodyguards escort them home" says Sabine from outside.

"W-We're coming mom!" says Marinette blushing.

"I love your family too" says Adrien smiling.

"Careful Adrien, or I'll get jealous" says Marinette flicking his nose and going downstairs.

Adrien follows her happily, walking behind her with a big goofy smile. "Then I'll make sure to make you know how much I love you" whispers Adrien for himself.

Suddenly a strong arm grabs Adrien and pulls him into a room. When Adrien recovers from the shock, he sees Marin standing before him, smiling. "So, you finally did it" says Marin.

"Well, Marinette was the one who confessed" says Adrien. "But did you have to pull me like that, I thought there was an akuma for a moment".

"Sorry, I sometimes don't control properly my own strength" apologizes Marin and then hugs Adrien. "Welcome to the family".

"Thanks" says Adrien smiling and returning the hug. "By the way, don't tease Adrienne so much with our condition. You know we're touch starved".

"Heh. She knows how perfectionist I am and still teases me about it. Let me at least have this one" says Marin.

"Does she know that you know?" asks Adrien.

"Nah, she doesn't know yet. I'm not sure how to tell her without exposing you or our little talks" says Marin.

"Well, just tell her. I now know how she passed my timetables to Marinette and helped her in a lot of ridiculous ways" says Adrien smirking.

"Ah, so you know of the dark age" says Marin chuckling.

"Come on, I think it's cute. I want to know everything she did" says Adrien mischievously.

"Don't look at me man. I'm too young to die and I have a girlfriend that I love very much thank you" says Marin. "Besides, the girls kept me in the dark of a couple of stuff".

"I wonder if I can bribe Alya to tell me with some interesting gossips I have" says Adrien.

"No way. Unless you get your hands on something about the miraculous, she won't tell you anything" says Marin.

"Well, I have some very interesting stories about the miraculous. Such as that there were two different holders of the miraculous of the mouse before the actual took their place, isn't that right, Hua Shu?" says Adrien smirking as he runs before Marin can react.

"How did you-? Stop running Agreste! Come back here!" says Marin chasing him.

"There won't be chance~" says Adrien getting to the dining room and hiding behind Marinette. "Marinette save me".

"What is going on? Where were you?" asks Marinette.

"Adrieeeeeeeen!" exclaims Marin still running but stops as soon as Sabine stands before him.

"No running in the halls young man" scolds Sabine. "And stop pursuing Adrien, he's our guest today".

"Okay..." says Marin supressing imself.

"Good. Now, Adrien, Marinette, how was your gaming session?" asks Sabine with a knowing smile.

"Good" says Marinette nervously.

"Marinette beat me mercilessly" says Adrien feigning hurt.

"Poor boy. He never stood a chance" says Tom jokingly, following Adrien's.

"At least you got a sweet reward~" says Adrienne mischievously and Adrien and Marinette go beet red.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about?" says Adrien sweating buckets.

"No? How weird, I thought I heard you two confessing~" says Adrien smirking.

"Come on Adrienne, let them say it by themselves" interjects Marin.

"You're no fun" says Adrienne pouting.

"What are you all talking about?" asks Tom confused.

"Mom, dad, Adrien and I are dating now" says Marinette after preparing herself mentally.

"Oh dear, that's great news" says Sabine enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you two".

"Welcome to the family Adrien, now officially" says Tom smiling.

* * *

After having dinner, Tom and Sabine surprise the kids with a small cake to celebrate that Marinette and Adrienne were now a couple, proving that they had known somehow beforehand. No one pressed on the matter. Instead, Adrien and Adrienne sang their praises to Tom's baking abilities and Sabine's recipes. Not much later, the Gorilla and the Orangutan came to fetch the models who, after saying goodbye, entered the limo. Adrienne interrogated Adrien during the trip and Adrien took advantage of it to inform their bodyguards that he and Marinette were now dating. Once in the manor, Adrien gathers as much courage as he can and he heads to his father office, knocking the door and waiting for his answer.

"Enter" says Gabriel while handling some papers. "Why are you visiting me Adrien?".

"I'm here to tell you, that I have a girlfriend" says Adrien.

"I thought you and Kagami had agreed to remain friends. If it's not her, who is she? You manifest clearly your disgust towards Lila Rossi and I don't think you have any feelings for Chloe Bourgeoise" says Gabriel.

"It's Marinette" says Adrien. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng".

Gabriel puts down his papers, stands up and goes to face Adrien. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng as in the winner of some of my designing contest? As in the twin sister of Marin Dupain-Cheng?" asks Gabriel, intimidating Adrien.

"Yes father. She confessed her feelings for me and I accepted since I also love her" says Adrien nervously.

Gabriel picks his phone and calls Nathalie. "Nathalie, clear my schedule for tonight, tomorrow and next Sunday. Also give a warning to you know who about her behaviour. And get us a bottle of champagne, we have a code pink" says Gabriel with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Adrien, I hope you find your happiness with her".

"Thank you father" says Adrien a bit surprised.

"Also, please invite her and Marin to come next Sunday, there is something I need to talk about with them" says Gabriel, returning to his usual self.

"I'll make sure of it father" says Adrien and turns to leave.

"Adrien" says Gabriel, making Adrien turn around. "I'm happy, not only for your choice, but because of your growth and Adrienne's".

"Thank you father" says Adrien surprise, almost speechless.

He left the office and went straight to Adrienne's room, to tell her everything. Adrienne reaction was more or less like Adrien's, given how rare were their father's compliments. They discussed a lot of thing and Adrienne continued her third degree about Adrien's and Mari's afternoon. They sent a message to the designer duo and then Adrienne sent a message to a group called "Secret garden" saying something like 'The ship has sailed', which weirded out Adrien a bit, but he supposed that it was fine. Then, after making sure that everybody thought that they were sleeping, they called upon their transformation and jumped out of the windows holding two bags.

* * *

**_-At the Dupain-Cheng's-_ **

Marin and Marinette had prepared a bag with the Valentine packages they had prepared for Chat Noir and Kitty Noire, including on it a little picnic blanket and a bottle filled with hot cocoa. However, instead of transforming and leaving, the put the bag on the rooftop and went back downstairs. Curious, Tikki and Tekke observe them as they pick something without showing them and then face the kwamis with a fond smile.

"Tikki, Tekke, thank you for being with us all this time. We love you two and we also prepared a bit of chocolate for you" says Marinette as they hand some little packages.

"Thank you Marinette!" chirps Tikki happily.

"Thank you as well Marin" says Tekke with the biggest smile Marin has ever saw on his little face.

"We'll open it after patrol, thought. We wouldn't want you to arrive late" says Tikki putting down the package.

"Okay then. Tikki, spots on!" chants Marinette.

"I think it would be wise to do so" agrees Tekke also putting down his package.

"Very well then. Tekke, spots on!" chants Marin.

A pink flash of light covers the room as the two change into their superhero personas, still doing a silly transformation dance just because a force of habit. They get back on the rooftop and pick up the bag. After checking they aren't forgetting anything, they jump and slide through the Parisian night sky, quickly arriving to Jardin des Plantes, a beautiful garden open to the public in daytime and a beautiful spot to contemplate the stars at night. They set up the picnic blanket and sit down to wait for their favourite cats, but an entrancing aroma surrounds them and they search for it, tracking it down to some dandelions. By sheer instinct, they each take a flower and begin to eat it, not noticing that their partners have just arrived and are now observing them.

"M'Lady? M'Lord? Are you... Eating flowers?" asks Chat Noir cautiously.

Ladybug gulps it down. "I think? I don't know, I just smelled something delicious and ate it" says the red clad heroine.

"Holy kwamis, you also have animal tendencies!" exclaims Kitty Noire, already laughing her ass off.

"Wait, does this mean we're going to have a Ladybug infestation?" asks Chat.

"We will maybe have some skinned strays" says Ladybug cracking her knuckles. "Someone decided it was a good idea to talk about Multimouse and Hua Shu to their model friends".

"How do you know that?" asks Chat terrified.

"Let's just say that a certain designer girl wants to skin you alive for telling someone about her superhero times. And so do I" says Ladybug.

"But that's not all. Marin and I also want to seriously 'talk' about the importance of keeping secret identities secret" says Lordbug cracking his own knuckles.

"He told them, I just elaborated on how cute they were" says Kitty. "Speaking of, can't we let them use a miraculous again?"

"Kitty, Marinette wants to roast you alive because now, her boyfriend knows how she looked like a superhero. So I wouldn't precisely want them to have superpowers if they wanted my head" says Ladybug. "Also, we all know how clumsy they are. I don't want another Bee situation".

"Okay, definitely not. I very much appreciate my head being on my shoulders thank you" declares Kitty.

"Setting that aside" says Chat. "We've brought you chocolates!"

"We also brought you some" says Lordbug. "Even hot cocoa".

"Ah, if I hadn't a boyfriend already, I'd ask you out" says Kitty smiling.

"I would gladly accept If I hadn't a girlfriend" replies Lordbug.

"By the way, I got a girlfriend now" says Chat nonchalantly and the bugs choke.

"You what?!" asks Lordbug.

"Well, it kind of happened something like what happened to you I guess" says Chat sheepishly. "I love Ladybug still, but my love for my girlfriend completely eclipses it. Such a pity that M'Lady is the only one single now".

"I have a boyfriend" says Ladybug.

"Say what?" asks Kitty. "You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me? I demand all the deets like, for yesterday!"

"I didn't have patrol this week, I wouldn't simply take over my brother's patrol just to tell you about it" point Ladybug.

"You should!" whines Kitty. "I thought we were friends".

"Wasn't Marinette your friend and you completely gave her away?" deadpans Ladybug.

"That's different! I was gushing about how cute she was! She was a total snack" says Kitty.

"Is he worthy?" asks Chat to Lordbug while the girls keep arguing.

"He is, I made sure of it" says Lordbug. "And if he isn't..."

"Just tell me the name and I'll make his life a living nightmare" says Chat, thinking about putting back to use Banana Noir.

"Trust me, he won't make it out alive" says Lordbug. "All of my sister friends would obliterate him instantly, including his own sister".

"Good" nods Chat Noir.

"How about you? How's the lucky girl?" says Lordbug.

"Aaaah, she is perfect. Man, I love her so much" says Chat daydreaming. "She's just like, super talented, beautiful and strong. She's one of the kindest persons I know and always steps out to save others. And her smile. Oh boy her smile. I would take on a thousand of akumas and amoks to protect that smile".

"Wow, if your so smitten with her it's no wonder you chose her. She sounds like a great girl, make sure to treasure her" says Lordbug.

"Guys!" exclaims Kitty. "Tell Ladybug that she can tell me about her boyfriend!"

"I don't know sis, you sound kind of like Alya and Alen right now" says Chat.

"Aha! Thank you Chat" says Ladybug with pettiness.

"Yeah? Then I'll detransform here if you don't dare to tell me who is he!" says Kitty in a fit of pettiness.

"You wouldn't" gasps Ladybug.

"I would, so start talking girl" says Kitty putting her hand on her ring.

"If you take that ring out you won't be Kitty Noire anymore, you know that right?" says Lordbug rolling his eyes. "Moreover, Chat would have to renounce his ring as well".

"I..." says Kitty with her ears and tail dropping. Suddenly, they go up again. "You're all meanies!" says and leaves.

Lordbug sighs, "I'll go get her, so at least you two can exchange gifts" says before zipping away.

He chased Kitty Noire all the way up to the Eiffel Tower, having to evade sometimes Kitty's baton as she didn't want him to get closer to him. "Go away, I don't want to talk".

"Come on Kitty, are we really going to do this?" says Lordbug.

"Go away! Just go away and keep more things from me!" says Kitty throwing her baton and managing to hit Lordbug, but he keeps balanced and picks up the baton before it descends all the way down to the floor.

"You know it's not like that. My sister is just embarrassed about it, give her some time and you'll be gushing about him and your mystery boy" says Lordbug calmly as he offered her baton back. "I'll even tell you about my girlfriend too".

"It's not that. It's just that... It pains me all this secret identity stuff. I sometimes have to run from my boyfriend just to kick some akuma butt. I just want to tell him that I'm Kitty Noire and see his expression, because he also likes Kitty Noire" says Kitty frustrated. "And now my brother will have to experience that. Ladybug will too. And no one tells anything to anybody. Like, all I know is that you have a girlfriend but still have a minor crush on me! That Ladybug has a boyfriend. That Master Fu didn't trust me and Chat. That he left you two with a huge responsibility, that we can't share with you because of the damn secret identity and his siblings won't take the responsibility as well! I know nothing else! Like, how do I make the transformation potions? What are your animal tendencies?"

Lordbug gets on her level and hug her, not saying a word and not budging at her angry hits. He simply hugs her until she stops hitting him and begins to cry. "It's okay, let it all out".

"Why are you so nice to me?" says Kitty sobbing.

"Because I do care for you and it pains me to see you like this" says Lordbug calmly. "I understand how you feel. Every time there's an akuma attack I have to lie to my girlfriend and run away to transform and save the day. I'm also worried about my sister and Chat. But more importantly, I'm sorry that we keep so many things from you and Chat. Master Fu did trust you, but he thought that Ladybug and I fitted better for the job of guardians. Xia and Ming won't become the guardians because Ladybug and I would lose all our memories related to the miraculous if that happened. And yes, I do still love you a bit, but we both have a partner in love, so there's no point in that".

"Thank you" says Kitty smiling and wiping her tears off. "I feel better now. Even if we still have the damned secret identities".

Lordbug laughs wholeheartedly and his chest buzzes, making Kitty feel it vibrating in a similar way to how her chest vibrated when she purred. It was reassuring and calming. "Sorry about that, you know the drill already" says Lordbug still laughing.

"I do and I absolutely hate it" says Kitty pouting.

"Well, there also are some extra reasons that you and Chat don't know" says Lordbug rubbing his neck feeling guilty.

"Another secret. Great" deadpans Kitty.

"It's not like that! I swear it's not another secret" says Lordbug desperately. "Ladybug and I were simply afraid".

"Then if it's not a secret, tell me. Ladybug and Chat don't need to know. Just tell me here and now what made you two so afraid" says Kitty.

Lordbug sighs and his face changes completely. His chest stops buzzing and Kitty sees the pain and fear on his face. "It was before Miracle Queen" says Lordbug without a spark of life on his voice.

"Bunnix and Buggz came and took us to an alternative future".

"Wait, you two time-travelled? What had happened?" asks Kitty with dread filling her veins.

"In that future, you and Chat discovered our identities. We dated. You were akumatized, killed everything alive on Earth and destroyed a part of the moon" says Lordbug uncomfortably, releasing Kitty form the hug. "It was painful to see it. You and Chat were sitting on the last building standing, singing a song about two cats alone on a rooftop. You called yourselves Chat Blanc and White Cat. It was horrifying. You were still yourselves, but your train of logic was ruined and sometimes you went crazy. Ladybug and I got nightmares from it, we spent months without sleeping because each time we closed our eyes you were there asking us for help, for love".

"I- I'm sorry... I had no idea..." says Kitty, with all of her blood frozen inside her veins and a shrill crawling on her back.

"It's okay, we never told you. We didn’t know how to tell you that" says Lordbug looking away.

"I'm sorry" says Kitty again, this time hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry, it's our fault for pushing so much secrets on you and expecting them to take it. It was also our fault that you were akumatized, you told us that our love had destroyed Paris" says Lordbug. "Come on, let's go back before they get worried about us".

* * *

They went all the way back, but only Chat was there waiting for them. "Where is Ladybug?" asks Kitty worried.

"She felt bad and decided to go for something as an apology" says Chat without turning to see them. When he turns and sees Kitty's eyes red, he worries. "Are you okay?"

"We had... An emotional outlet session" says Lordbug and Kitty chuckles.

"More like I cried and acted like a spoiled kid and you put up with me" says Kitty smiling faintly.

Lordbug yoyo buzzes with a message and he reads it. "Uh, guys, apparently Ladybug won't come back for the night because she sent us a surprise" says Lordbug.

"A surprise?" asks Chat confused.

They hear a thump behind them and they turn to see Multimouse standing there. "That would be me" says Multimouse.

"Multimouse?" asks Kitty surprised.

"The one and only. Ladybug kind of begged me to come and not kill you in the process" says Multimouse. "She's sorry. She's simply embarrassed about it, but she will tell you everything on your next patrol".

Kitty hugs Multimouse tightly, who lets out a squeak in surprise. "Thank you for being so kind Princess" says Kitty.

"No problem. I would do anything for my favourite alley cats" says Multimouse smiling as she pets Kitty, who starts purring.

"Oh, petting and snack... Is this heaven?" says Kitty lost on her instincts purring loudly.

"Do I get some pats too?" asks Chat expectantly, making Lordbug and Multimouse laugh.

"Of course you do" says Multimouse as she sits with her legs crossed. "Come here, I'll pet you both".

Kitty and Chat rest their heads on her legs as Multimouse pets them, making a symphony of purrs. "Do you want your chocolates?" asks Lordbug.

"Yes purrlease" says Chat purring loudly.

"Definitely" says Kitty purring as well.

Lordbug hands them their packages and they open them while Multimouse drinks a cup of hot cocoa. The cats are excited like little kids and they taste some of the chocolates, closing their eyes in pleasure. They go down again and Marinette resume the petting, while Lordbug lies and looks at the starry sky, slowly getting drowsy by the cats' purring. Multimouse stops the petting sometime later and wakes up Lordbug, telling everybody that it's time to go back.

"I'll miss Mousinette. You give the best pats in the world" says Chat Noir.

"And you're so cute!" says Kitty hugging her again. "I wish I could just take you home".

"Come on Kitty, she's a taken mouse now" says Lordbug smiling as he gets a death glare from both girls for very different reasons.

"Give Ladybug her chocolates, I'm sure she'll enjoy them" says Chat, completely oblivious to the whole situation.

"I'll make sure of it. Goodbye Chat, goodbye my Dame" says Lordbug as he and Multimouse go away.


End file.
